Transformers: Altered States
by Blackmoon7875
Summary: G1 - An accident in space triggers an event that will change the lives of the Transformers forever and throw the Autobots into the costliest fight of thier lives. Rated T for some language and if I continue lots of violence, also contains OC's.
1. Prologue: The Beggining

**I decided to post this story that I started back around 2005-2006, it's the first story I ever tried to write so it might seem childish to some but I thought it was great back then. :P Anyhoo, I never got around to finishing it but I do have a few chapters done for it. I'll post them after I post this prologue. Oh and you'll have to excuse the blatant Final Fantasy X references in here, I'd recently finished playing the game and these references where what popped into my head.**

**PROLOGUE: The Beggining**

In the coldness of space, the transport vessel Terragon flies towards a deep space scientific station, orbiting the small moon of Ixion, near the planet Spira.

The ship comes in on its normal approach vector,

"Station Tidus, this is captain Flagg of the transport ship Terragon, request permission to dock."

The com-link is filled with static until finaly there is a response,

"Welcome back captain Flagg. You're gonna have to wait for a while before you can dock I'm afraid."

Captain Flagg impatiantly taps his index finger on the console,

"And why do we have to wait? I've got important people and cargo that need to be on that station right now."

There's a long pause before the technition answers,

"I'm sorry sir, but we've been having electrical problems all morning, and it's affecting all the systems on the station."

Flagg looks at his co-pilot, a red headed young woman who looks like she just graduated from the academy,

"Well Hooks, looks like we're stuck waiting out here."

Commander Hooks looks at the captain, with a look that you'd give a two year old,

"I'm well aware of that sir."

Captain Flagg smiles at Hooks,

"I'm going to go back and let our guests know what's happening. So you're in charge up here, don't screw up."

Hooks rolls her eyes,

"I'll try and do my best, old man."

Flagg winks and smiles at Hooks, and then walks through the access door in the back of the cabin. Captain Flagg walks back to the passenger compartment where the three scientists that are to be dropped off at the station are waiting,

"Sorry folks, looks like they're having some kind of electrical trouble aboard the Tidus, so we won't be docking for a little while."

One of the scientists stands, Dr. Sam Olsan an older gentleman who appears to be in his fifties,

"How long are we supposed to wait? Their's important research material that I need to deliver."

"Well I..." Captain Flagg is unable to finish his sentence because he is thrown to the ground by a tremendous force that shakes the whole ship.

"Captain get up here now!"

Commander Hooks sceams this into the intercom system, and Flagg jumps to his feet running for the cockpit.

"What in the hell is goin' on Hooks?" Flagg asks as he rushes into the cockpit.

But then he looks outside and sees the horror that's unfolding, outside the station is breaking apart, rocked by small explosions knocking chunks of it off. Captain Flagg shudders as he sees people pouring out of the station, sucked out by the sudden loss of preasure.

"Get over there, we have to help them!"

Commander Hooks says turning to the captain, Flagg shakes his head,

"You know as well as I do that there's nothing we can do for them." Captain Flagg then lowers his head and Hooks just looks at him,

"Well we have to do something!"

Flagg tries to respond but is cut off by the station exploding, the shockwave sends the Terragon spinning end over end. Hooks grabs the controls and after a few minutes is finaly able to bring the ship under control, she then looks back to see if captain Flagg is alright, he's on the ground against the wall, she thinks the worst until she sees him finaly look up and rub his head. Finaly captain Flagg stands,

"What in the name of all that's holy just caused that?"

Commander Hooks looks at him shaking her head,

"I don't know." The two stand in silence until the intercom crackles to life,

"Captain this is Landers, you better get back here to the cargo hold. There's somethin' weird goin' on outside."

Captain Flagg sighs and then makes his way back to the cargo hold. When captain Flagg reaches the cargo hold, he sees his engineer, Landers and the three scientists looking out a window in the rear hatch. He walks up to them slowly and looks at Landers,

"What's up?"

Landers looks at him with wide eyes, "Look outside, where the station used to be."

Captain Flagg looks out the window and his jaw drops, where Tidus used to be there's now some kind of strange anomoly accuring, it almost looks like a tear in space itself. It begins to expand and then suddenly closes, and all that's left is just fragments from the destroyed space station.

Captain Flagg steps away from the window looking down at the floor,

"What the the hell was that?" Flagg thinks outloud.

Landers looks at one of the scientists,

"Any ideas doc?" Dr. Olsan looks at Landers,

"I've no idea what that was, I've never seen anything like it." The five men stand there pondering what they've just seen, when the intercom came to life with Hooks' voice,

"Captain, the radar just picked up a ship heading our way from Tidus' direction." Flagg rushes up to the window to see if it's an escape shuttle from the station, but what he sees is to large to be an escape shuttle and it's going to slow almost as if it's just drifting in space.

Captain Flagg radios Hooks, "Bring us around, and get as close as you can to that ship, I'm coming back up."

Captain Flagg reaches the cockpit just as they reach the mystery ship,

"Can you make out any markings Hooks?" she shakes her head,

"No, but it looks like there's something above the cockpit." Hooks brings the Terragon up to an angle were they can see what the mark is,

"It looks like some kind of insignia." Captain Flagg walks up to the veiw port for a better look and then his eyes go wide with recognition.

"What're they doing here?" Flagg asks as he looks at Hooks.

Hooks looks at Flagg with a puzzled look on her face, then she looks back at the insignia and is finaly able to make it out, the both of them look at each other and together say,

"Autobots."

**Well that's the prologue, let me know what you think after I get the other chapters posted and let me know if you think I should continue with this?**


	2. Chapter 1: Transmissions

**Here's chapter 1, I introduce alot of OC's in this chapter. They're based off of a team I had when I played the game HMW (Heavy Metal War) on as an Autobot. They are as follows,**

**Blackmoon, Freespace, Battlestone, Flame Soul, Moonbeam, Megaton, Sky Wolf, Warcracker, Hatebreed, Slipstream, Warwind and Shadowstorm. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: Transmissions**

It's now been 4 years since the Golden age of Cybertron arrived again. The Autobots have had some peace, except for the ocasional raid by the Decepticons wanting to steal energon. But each time the Autobots are able to fend the Decepticons off, and at each raid the Autobots notice that there are fewer and fewer Decepticons than before. In the years since the golden age returned, the Autobots have began re-building most of the cities that were destroyed in their long civil war. In the Autobots main base of operations, the city of Iacon, Blaster sits at the heart of the communications center of the great city.

"Man this is boring." he says outloud, "There hasn't been anything happening lately. I wish something would happen, so I can get outta here."

Suddenly a light on his board begins to flash, he leans in closer and flips a switch near the light, and a humans voice comes through the speaker.

_"...peat, this is captain Matthew Flagg of the transport ship Terragon, does anybody read me? Repe..." _Blaster interupts the caller, "This is Cybertron, Blaster blastin' at ya. What's the emergency?"

_"Thank God, I didn't think my tranmission was going through. Blaster I need to speak with Optimus Prime right now, it's urgent!"_

"Sorry cap', Prime's away on a mission." There's a short pause before captain Flagg responds,

_"Well let me speak with whomever's in charge there now!" _Flagg says urgently

"Chill dude, I'll patch ya through to the number two, Ultra Magnus." Blaster says in a cheery voice.

Captain Flagg sighs heavily,

_"Thank you Blaster." _Capt. Flagg says.

Blaster mutes the call, and then begins to patch the call through to Ultra Magnus.

**ooOOoo**

Ultra Magnus stands in front of a large window in his office looking out over the city, he then walks over beside his desk and looks at the motley crew before him, in front of him stand eleven Autobots brought in for disaplinary action, because they started a brawl in a popular hangout for many Autobots.

They are a group of Autobots known as The Shadow Riders, a strike force of sorts that take missions no other Autobot would. They are led by an ex-Decepticon named Blackmoon, a sleek black and white warrior who is a master in the arts of Metallicato, an ancient cybertronian martial art form, he transforms into a Cybertronian fighter jet that is almost similar to that of the Decepticon Cyclonus and stands almost as tall as Ultra Magnus.

The second Autobot is Slipstream, a tall and sleek looking warrior who is a holy man of sorts being a member of the Temple of Primus, he transforms into a space shuttle, his color scheme is simple he's all black, the only different colors on him are his blue optics and red Autobot symbol.

The third Autobot is an extremely large and powerful warrior known as Battlestone, he transforms into a large Cybertronian tank, and also is the kindest soul you could find on Cybertron.

The fourth Autobot is a female warrior known as Moonbeam, she's the sister of Blackmoon, she transforms into a cybertronian jet fighter as well, her color scheme is all white except for her blue optics and her red insignia.

Next is Shadowstorm, who as Kup describes as a "Loud mouth little s.o.b.", he transforms into an SR-71 Blackbird and is also an ex-Decepticon and the best friend of Blackmoon.

The remaing six members of the group are Flame Soul, a solitary Autobot who speaks only when spoken too and transforms into a red Camero with white racing stripes.

Hatebreed, a berserker who thirsts for battle and only answers to Blackmoon. He transforms into a large troop carrier.

Freespace, a femme who is also an ex-Decepticon and in a relationship with Blackmoon. She transforms into a fighter similar to that of the Decepticon Seekers.

Sky Wolf, a warrior who is almost Blackmoons' equal in the arts of hand to hand combat. And also thinks he's Primus' gift to all femme's, he transforms into a hovercraft similar to that of Scourge and his Sweeps.

Warcracker, an Autobot who's as old as Kup and with just as many stories. He transforms into a super sonic jet.

And finally Warwind, who's the youngest brother of Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. He looks almost exactly like Optimus Prime in bothe robot and alt modes with the only difference being he's a light blue color with red highlights and in robot form he doesn't have the face plate like Prime.

Ultra Magnus looks at them all and sighs heavily,

"What were you all thinking! We've had reports of Decepticon activity near Cybertron, and you all decide to start a bar brawl!" Ultra Magnus turns to Warwind, "I would've expected this kind of thing from the others, but not you Warwind."

Warwind lowers his head. Ultra Magnus then turns to the others shaking his head.

"Does anyone have anything to say?", the others lower their heads except for Shadowstorm,

"Everything would've been fine if Scattershot would've just left Moonbeam alone. He kept messin' with her and Blackmoon got mad"

Ultra Magnus turns to Moonbeam, "Is that true? This all started because Scattershot was bothering you?"

Moonbeam begins to respond, when she's interupted by Blasters voice coming through the communicator on Ultra Magnus' desk.

_"Ultra Magnus, there's an urgent call that you need to take. It's from Captain Matthew Flagg of the transport ship Terragon." _Ultra Magnus walks over to his desk and then sits in his chair,

"Patch him through Blaster." For a short moment there is nothing but silence, and then captain Flaggs voice comes through the speaker.

_"Ultra Magnus this is Captain Flagg of the transport ship Terragon." _Captain Flagg says urgently.

"Yes I copy, what can I do for you?" Again there is a moment of silence.

_"I need you to come out to the moon of Ixion. There was a terrible accident out here and we lost the the space station Tidus."_

Ultra Magnus sits back in his chair and then responds,

"Shouldn't that be a job for the E.D.C., why do you need us to come all the way out there?" Captain Flagg sighs heavily and then responds. _"Because one of your shuttles was involved!"_ Blackmoon and the others look around at each other with puzzled looks on their faces, Ultra Magnus just sits there in silence until he responds.

"Are you sure that it's one of ours? We don't have any ships out around that sector." Captain Flagg takes a deep breath.

_"Well I'm looking at the damn thing right now, and I know it's not a figment of my imagination." _Ultra Magnus leans forward in his chair,

"Alright, we'll send out a ship immidietly and then we'll go from there."

Captain Flagg sighs heavily again and then responds, _"Alright, we'll see you whe..." _Captain Flagg is interupted by commander Hooks, _"Look sir, there's movement coming from inside the Autobot shuttle."_

Ultra Magnus stands up with both hands still planted on his desk,

"Captain Flagg, What's going on out there? Captain Flagg answer me now!" There is a long silence when suddenly, _"Oh God! Everyone on board get to the escape pods now, now, n..."_ Captain Flagg's voice is cut off by what sounds like an explosion, the com-link is then filled with static.

Everyone in the room stands in silence, not beleiving what they just heard. Moonbeam is the first to take some form of action, she walks up to Ultra Magnus and places her hand on his,

"What do we do Magnus?" Ultra Magnus looks at her with a strange blank look on his face, Battlestone then walks over,

"Ultra Magnus!" Battlestones' booming voice snaps Ultra Magnus out of his daze, he then composes himself.

"We contact Optimus Prime and let him know what's happening, and then we head out there and find out what in the name of Primus is going on." He then looks up at Battlestone, "Battlestone, contact Blaster and have him open up a channel to Optimus, and have him get Prime on the line. Then contact Megaton and have him meet us at the shuttle bay, we'll need him to get out there. The rest of you get ready because you're all going to come along."

Shadowstorm steps forward,

"What makes you think we're going with you? Right guys." there's nothing but silence, "Guys?"

Shadowstorm looks behind and sees Blackmoon and Slipstream just standing there looking around like they didn't hear anything. Shadowstorm sighs heavily, "Great, make me look like the slaghead."

Shadowstorm turns back around only to see Ultra Magnus' face,

"Slag." Shadowstorm whispers, he then looks into Magnus' optics, "I know you're mad at me, so that's why I'm shutting up as of now."

Ultra Magnus glares at Shadowstorm and then looks to everyone else,

"Lets move it 'bots, we leave as soon as Megaton's fueled and ready." With that order everyone in the room leaves to prepair for the mission and the unknown forces that lie ahead.

**ooOOoo**

Megaton stands on the landing platform, like Omega Supreme he too is a Guardian Robot, and he is also the last member of Blackmoon's team. The large black and gold Autobot stands waiting for everyone to arrive so they can begin their mission when his internal com unit crackles to life,

_"Megaton, we're running a little late so we'll be there as soon as we can big guy." _Blackmoon's voice says through the com, Megaton smiles as he responds.

"Do not worry, I'm used to it by now." Megaton says as he turns off the com, he then continues to look out over the city scape of Cybertron, unable to shake a strange feeling that he'll never see it again.

**ooOOoo**

Battlestone goes into the communication hub where Blaster can be found, he walks up behind Blaster and punches the back of the chair scaring Blaster enough to make him jump out of his seat. Battlestone begins to laugh as Blaster just scowls at him,

"What do you want!" Blaster half shouts at him, Battlestone just continues to smile as he responds,

"Magnus wants you to get in contact with Prime and tell him about the current situation." Battlestone tells Blaster, Blaster just stares at him and then shakes his head.

"You couldn't have just radioed me to let me know, you had to come up and scare the energon outa me?" Blaster asks, Battlestone just looks at him.

"And what fun would that be for me?" he asks laughing, Blaster again scowls and then sits back down in his seat turning around to face the communications console, "I'll contact Prime you just go get ready for your mission." Blaster says with a small chuckle, Battlestone then turns and leaves the room as Blaster sets up the com arrays for his transmission.

**ooOOoo**

Optimus Prime sits tapping his finger on a very large and elegant looking table in a large room filled with strange alien looking creatures, behind and to his left stands Kup and to his right stands Hot Rod, they're here to try and work out a treaty with a near by star system to open up trading routes but so far nothing has gone as smoothly as Prime would like.

"I feel that the price we ask for is not to large in fact it's quite small considering." one of the aliens in the room says, he's a rather plump and pale green skined creature with small eyes and two large tentacles coming out of the side of his head he wears noble looking clothing like that of an important person. Another alien in the room stands from his seat, he looks like the first only a slimmer version and he wears the outfit of someone that's in the military,

"We should stop these talks now, the Cybertronians are not ones we can trust." he says, this gets Kup's attention, he steps forward and begins to say something but Optimus puts his hand up stopping him.

"Perhaps we should take a break and come back a little later to discuss this more?" Prime says, everyone in the room agrees and they dismiss this session, Prime sits back in his seat sighing heavily, Hot Rod and Kup then come around to face him.

"Man these guys aren't being very cooperative are they Prime?" Hot Rod says with a smirk on his face, Optimus looks up at him,

"Shut up Hot Rod." Prime says with an irritated tone in his voice, Kup chuckles lightly but stops when Prime throws a glance his way. Primes com unit then beeps and Springers voice comes through,

"You better get back to the shuttle, there's an incoming call from Cybertron you shopuld take." Prime brings his hand up rubbing his forhead,

"Alright I'll be there shortly." Prime says as he turns off the com, he then stands and heads to their shuttle.

**ooOOoo**

Optimus arives at the shuttle and sits at the communication center, Blaster then proceeds to fill him in on the current situation. After Blaster finishes Optimus just sits back in his seat rubbing his forhead once again with one hand and tapping a finger on the console with his other hand,

"Tell Ultra Magnus that we'll leave here as soon as possible and meet up with him." Optimus says as he then turns off the com, he then looks at Springer, "Get the others back to the shuttle, we need to leave immeaditely." he says, Springer nods his head and then proceeds to radio the others to return to the ship.

**ooOOoo**

Megaton stands silent until his silence is broken by a loud voice, Megaton then looks over and sees Grimlock walking towards him.

"Me Grimlock love to go on missions." the large Dinobot commander says as he's followed by Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop. Megaton then sees the rest of the group coming in close behind the Dinobots. Megaton shakes his head and lightly curses, with the added weight of the Dinobots along with the weight of the others within him he'll be heavier and consume more fuel. Blackmoon comes up and sees the look on Megatons face,

"I'm sorry big guy, Ultra Magnus said we had to take them along with one other passenger." Blackmoon says, Megaton looks down at Blackmoon, "One more passenger?" he asks, they then see Ultra Magnus and Perceptor walking up. Megaton shakes his head and then looks back out over the city scape cursing the whole time. Just as Magnus and Perceptor arrive Ultra Magnus' com beeps and Blasters voice comes through.

_"I contacted Prime and he said they'd meet you guys out there." _Blaster tells him, Magnus then turns the com off and looks at the gathered group,

"Alright bots lets get going, Megaton transform and lets move out." Magnus says, Megaton just looks down at him with an annoyed look and then looks at Blackmoon, Blackmoon nods his head and then with a sigh Megaton transforms into his rocket mode and deploys his boarding ramp. Everyone then begins to board Megaton, the whole time Megaton is cursing lightly as the weight within him grows larger, once aboard Megaton retracts his boarding ramp and then his engine slowly rumbles to life, within a few seconds they're air born and head out to the moon of Ixion.

**ooOOoo**

Megaton flies through the stars still cursing to himself about all the added weight inside of him, inside Blackmoon sits alone watching everyone as he normally does before missions. He watches as Sky Wolf walks up to Moonbeam and tries being the ladies man he thinks he is only to get a punch to the gut from her, he chuckles softly as he watches Sky Wolf walk away slowly. He then looks over and sees the Dinobots gathered around Warcracker, like with Kup, the Dinobots love to listen to Warcracker's old war stories, Blackmoon smiles as he hears the soft comments made by the Dinobots.

"Me Sludge love to hear stories." Sludge is then backhanded by Slag,

"Shut up, me Slag want to hear rest of story." Grimlock then grabs Slag,

"You Slag shut up, me Grimlock am tryin to hear story!" the rest of the Dinobots then get involved as an argument breaks out, Warcracker then stands shaking his head,

"All of you shut up or I won't finish the story!" he says, the Dinobots then get quiet and sit down again looking at Warcracker, "That's better, now where was I?" Warcracker asks as he sits down again.

Blackmoon laughs softly as he watches, for some reason the Dinobots will listen and do as told when anyone from his team asks them to do anything. It's like they adopted the Shadow Riders as honorary Dinobots or something. Blackmoon then turns his attention over to Flame Soul and Hatebreed who're discussing something, of course Hatebreed is doing most of the talking as Flame Soul just sits quietly listening, off in his own world as he normally is. Warwind sits watching Ultra Magnus, he hates it when he has to go on missions with him, being the younger brother of both Him and Optimus Prime makes Warwind feel as if all his efforts are for nothing because they'll take all the glory. Blackmoon decides to see what the others are doing so he climbs up to the control area of Megaton where he finds Battlestone watching Perceptor work on something with interest.

Blackmoon then sees Shadowstorm and Freespace being preached to by Slipstream, if there's one thing Slipstream likes to do it's preaching to those two and Blackmoon because of their past lives as Decepticons. Slipstream looks at their decision to join the Autobots as the right path to take to save their sparks from the inferno, Freespace looks over at Blackmoon with a look that says _"help me"_ on her face, Blackmoon then walks over and places his hand on Slipstream's shoulder.

"Why don't you go down and talk to Warwind, I think he could use a pep talk." Blackmoon says, Slipstream just looks at Blackmoon for a moment and then he gets up and goes down to the cargo area where the others are, Freespace then walks over to Blackmoon and gives him a big hug, which Blackmoon doesn't return, Freespace then steps back giving Blackmoon an angry look.

"Not in front of the child." Blackmoon says pointing at Shadowstorm, Shadowstorm then looks up, "Heeyyy." he says which causes everyone in the control area to laugh, but the laughing stops when Ultra Magnus comes up to the control area and then just looks at them with a disaproving look, he then walks over to the main console,

"Megaton, how long until we reach the moon of Ixion?" he asks, Megaton doesn't answer and Ultra Magnus sighs heavily as he looks over to Blackmoon, Blackmoon then looks at the control Panel,

"Now be nice big guy, how long until we reach Ixion?" Blackmoon asks, "At present speed we will reach Ixion in two Earth hours." Megaton responds, Blackmoon then looks at Magnus.

"Two hours." Blackmoon says, Ultra Magnus shakes his head and walks over to Perceptor, _"Why'd he have to come, we could've done fine without him coming." _Blackmoon thinks to himself. Freespace then walks up behind Blackmoon and puts her arm around his waist and then lays her head on his shoulder,

"I know what you're thinking and it'll be fine, all we have to do is investigate what happened and then all the tech heads can come in and take over and we'll be free to do what we want." she tells him, Blackmoon then lays his head on hers, "I know." he tells her.

**Okay here's chapter 1, what do you think? Some feedback would be nice.**


	3. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**And here's the last chapter I wrote for this story, I hope you like.**

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

Two Earth hours later Megaton reaches their destination and lets out a very audible gasp when he sees the scene, Blackmoon goes up to the control panel inside Megaton and brings up the outside cameras. What they see even makes Blackmoon look away. Outside is the remains of the space station and what appears to be a ship, the Terragon Ultra Magnus thinks as he looks at the monitor, along with the wreckage is the bodies of the station crew and possibly some of the crew from the Terragon. the bodies float there in space frozen and most have looks of extreme pain and terror frozen on their faces and others seem to no longer have faces at all along with arms or legs it's a sight that no one should have to see. Slipstream then walks foreword, his gaze glued to the screen along with the others, he then turns to Ultra Magnus.

"We need to do something, get the bodies or something." Slipstream says, Ultra Magnus looks at him and then back to the monitor,

"We can't do anything for them now, all we can do is contact the E.D.C. and they can bring out some retrieval ships for them." Ultra Magnus then looks over to Perceptor, "Is there any sign of the mystery ship?" he asks, Perceptor then checks his monitors, Slipstream walks over to Warwind,

"That's a real caring brother you have there." he says, Warwind just lowers his gaze to the floor and away from Slipstream, Perceptor then speaks up.

"There appears to be a ship down on the moon of Ixion, but I'm not getting any type of response from it." Ultra Magnus walks over and looks at the read outs, he then turns to Blackmoon,

"Have Megaton sit down near that ship and then we can investigate wha..." Ultra Magnus is cut off by Blackmoon walking up to him, "I'm not going to have Megaton sit down next to it, you have a few loose wires or something? What if it's some kind of trap?" Blackmoon asks, Ultra Magnus gives him a stern look.

"I'm in command of this mission not you so you'll follow my orders is that understood." Magnus tells him, Blackmoon just glares at Ultra Magnus for a moment, "Understood." Blackmoon says as he turns and walks next to Freespace. Ultra Magnus turns to Perceptor,

"Scan the ship for life signs, Cybertronian or otherwise." he says, Perceptor then proceeds with his task, Ultra Magnus then looks over to Blackmoon, "We'll have Megaton sit down near the ship." he orders, Blackmoon just glares at Magnus until Freespace finally speaks up.

"Megaton please land a short distance away from the ship." she asks, Megaton acknowledges her order and lands, Blackmoon just continues to look at Ultra Magnus with contempt.

Once settled Megaton lowers his docking ramp so the others can get out to the moons surface, Perceptor hurries over to Ultra Magnus,

"There are no life signs on board the ship or in the surrounding area." he tells Magnus, Ultra Magnus nods his head and walks out first followed by Perceptor Blackmoon hangs back with his group and the Dinobots,

"If there's any trouble fall back to Megaton double time, something about this doesn't feel right to me." Blackmoon tells them, everyone nods there heads in agreement and then depart to the moons surface. Blackmoon goes ahead followed closely by Freespace, Grimlock and Shadowstorm passing Ultra Magnus and Perceptor and taking point, the others fan out securing the perimeter, Blackmoon and Freespace make it to the shuttle first, it's just sitting there buried half in the moons surface with what appear to be scorch marks all over its surface from an apparent fire fight it's been in recently. Freespace then finds the control panel opening the side hatch and Blackmoon quickly goes inside followed by Freespace, what they see inside is a dark and empty ship. Grimlock and Shadowstorm make it to the shuttle and go inside, Grimlock looks around and then sighs in disappointment,

"Me Grimlock was hoping for a fight." he says as he looks at Blackmoon, Blackmoon just shakes his head, "Well we may have a fight, you never know?" he tells Grimlock. Blackmoon then looks at Freespace and Shadowstorm,

"Spread out and search this ship, let's make sure there isn't any surprises waiting." he tells them, Freespace and Shadowstorm then head to the back of the ship and search the cargo bay, Blackmoon heads up to the control panel and looks around at it, Grimlock then walks up behind him looking over his shoulder,

"What you look for?" Grimlock asks, Blackmoon doesn't answer right away because he finds what he was looking for. He then hits a switch that brings power back online for the ship, Blackmoon then looks at Grimlock,

"That, I was looking for that." he says, Grimlock just nods his head as Blackmoons com-link crackles to life,

_"Blackmoon, you better get back here and take a look at this." _Freespace tells him with urgency in her voice, Blackmoon and Grimlock then quickly head back to the cargo area and see Freespace and Shadowstorm standing outside the doorway for the cargo area.

"What's wrong?" Blackmoon asks as he walks up to Freespace, the look on her face was that of shock and disgust, "In there." is all she says, Blackmoon then looks at Shadowstorm but Shadowstorm is surprisingly quiet for once, Blackmoon then walks up to the door and presses the release switch to open the door. When the door opens Blackmoon steps through followed by Grimlock, part of the way in Blackmoon stops in his tracks and looks around at the sight before him,

"What in the Inferno?" Blackmoon asks with wide optics, Grimlock looks around and then to Blackmoon, "What happen here?" Grimlock asks, Blackmoon just shakes his head as he looks at the scene, before them are the bodies of at least twenty dead Autobots with the body of a familiar Autobot out in front, Blackmoon walks over and leans down next to the body and turns it over, his optics go even wider when he recognizes who it is, "Ultra Magnus?"

**ooOOoo**

"WHAT!" Ultra Magnus says in surprise, Blackmoon's voice then crackles over Magnus' com-link, _"I said we found dead Autobots in the cargo area and you're one of them." _Blackmoon says, Ultra Magnus just stands there silent for a moment until a poke to his arm from Perceptor causes him to respond.

"I'll be there shortly." is all Magnus says, he then turns his com-link off, "Perceptor come with me, the rest of you stay out here and keep this area secure." Ultra Magnus says as he heads for the shuttle.

**ooOOoo**

Blackmoon stands there agitated at the way Magnus is acting, Freespace then walks up to him placing her hand on his shoulder,

"Calm down, we'll be out of here soon enough." she says with a comforting smile, Blackmoon chuckles at her, she always seems to have a calming affect on him. Grimlock stands outside the cargo hold with Shadowstorm, the two of them were told to stay there while Freespace and Blackmoon check the rest of the ship, Grimlock then sighs in boredom.

"Me Grimlock bored, you Shadowstorm want to play game?" he asks, Shadowstorm just looks up at Grimlock and slowly shakes his head, "Maybe some other time big guy." Shadowstorm says, Shadowstorm then activates his com-link,

"Hey Moon boy, you two almost done with your sweep?" he asks, a few moments pass and then an irritated Blackmoon answers, _"How many times do I have to tell you this, **STOP CALLING ME MOON BOY!" **_Blackmoon shouts into the com-link, suddenly the link goes dead and then Freespaces com-link activates, before she says anything she can clearly be heard chuckling.

_"Shadowstorm, we're almost done and if Grimlock is getting antsy just play a game or something with him. Freespace out." _and with that the com-link goes off, Shadowstorm again looks up to Grimlock, who seems very happy,

"You want to play hide and seek?" Grimlock asks, Shadowstorm slaps his hand to his forehead, "Why me Primus, why me?" he asks as he shakes his head.

**ooOOoo**

Outside, a few hundred feet away, figures lurk in the shadows, all that can be seen of them are a few dozen red optics.

"Do we attack them now?" one of the figures asks, he is then struck to the ground by a punch to the head by a very large form, "No you fool, we don't know what to expect from these Autobots, they seem to well equipped and prepared for attack." the large figure says, he then looks back to the shuttle and his red optics go wide,

"What trickery is this?" he says as he watches Ultra Magnus and Perceptor head for the shuttle, "I killed Magnus with my bare hands, I watched his Spark leave his body but yet there he is, alive and in a different form?" the large figure says, The large figure looks back to his men, "Soundwave, send in Laserbeak to find out what's going on." the figure says. The blue Decepticon then steps out into the light, but he is different, Soundwave looks as he did before being reformatted on Earth so many years ago, Soundwave then looks back at the large figure,

"As you command mighty Megatron." Soundwave says in his unique voice, Megatron then walks out beside Soundwave and he too looks as he did before awakening on Earth, Soundwave then reaches up to his chest pressing the button on top of his chest, "Laserbeak eject, operation infiltration." Soundwave commands, Laserbeak then ejects transforming into what appears to be a mini ship of some kind and heads for the Autobots location.

"Are you sure this stealth device Shockwave and Soundwave cooked up will keep us hidden from their sensors?" A shrill voice asks, Megatron then looks back with an angered face, "It's worked so far hasn't it, Starscream." Megatron says with bitterness in his voice, the red and silver Seeker just sneers at Megatron before turning around and heading back into their hiding spot.

"Just wait Megatron, one of these days you'll foul up and I'll be there to take command from you." Starscream softly says with a smirk on his face, Thundercracker and Sky Warp both stand side by side as Starscream walks past them, they both snicker at him as he passes, knowing full well that Megatron will never relinquesh command of the Decepticons unless he's dead.

**ooOOoo**

Ultra Magnus and Perceptor enter the shuttle to find the cockpit unsecured by Blackmoon or any of the others, he then grumbles something and then heads for the back of the ship towards the cargo area. A short time later Laserbeak flies in, and locates the Autobots with his sensors, he then silently flies back perching himself in a high location and in the shadows so as not to be seen. Laserbeak then activates his recording equipment and begins to observe the Autobots.

"Where's Blackmoon and Freespace?" Ultra Magnus asks Shadowstorm, Shadowstorm just shakes his head but then Grimlock steps forward,

"Him and Freespace checking rest of shuttle." Grimlock says proudly, Magnus just shakes his head, "It's a shuttle, there isn't many places to check on it." Ultra Magnus says in an irritated voice, Perceptor then steps forward,

"Where are these dead Autobots you discovered?" he asks, Shadowstorm then turns and opens the door to the cargo area, "In there." Shadowstorm says, Perceptor and Ultra Magnus then enter and begin looking over the fallen warriors, Magnus then sees his double and his mouth slightly opens in shock, he walks over kneeling down beside the body,

"This is what I looked like before I was reformatted into my Earth form." Magnus says to himself, Perceptor then pipes up, "Yes I've discovered that all of the Autobots in here are in their original Cybertronian forms, for example." Perceptor says as he walks over to a few of the bodies, "Here are Ironhide and Bluestreak, and over there is Powerglide and Brawn as they looked before being reformatted." Perceptor says, "Most curious?" Perceptor finishes as he continues to identify the others, Magnus then stands and walks out to Shadowstorm and Grimlocks location.

"We need to keep a lid on this for now, don't tell the others about what we found in here until I have a chance to speak to Optimus Prime." Ultra Magnus says, he then activates his com-link,

"Blackmoon, you and Freespace get back here to the cargo area for a quick breifing." Ultra Magnus says and then turns off his com. No one then notices as Laserbeak leaves his perch and heads out of the shuttle returning to his fellow Decepticons.

**Well what do you guys think? Should I take this story up again and try to finish it or is it beyond any kind of help and I should just leave it?**


End file.
